In The Year 1966
by UpsidedownxSmile
Summary: Two secret agents from the year 2020 go back to the murder of Bob Sheldon to find out what happened, and in the meanwhile find love, friendship and themselves. RR. PG-13 for violence and language


Disclaimer- No I don't own any of the characters from the Outsiders, only the ones you've never heard of.

How would you feel if you had the power and ability to go back in time and solve crimes and murders before they happened? To make the world a perfect place? In the year 2020 we had this power.

-----------------------x-----------------------------x--------------------------------x-----------------------------

"Jade, we have another case," my partner Jimmy, chased after me, handing me a small folder of papers. I read over the case, the year was 1966. A young man was killed, before the trials could begin, the prime suspect died. Our mission was to go back...way before the day of the crime, and make sure it doesn't happen.

"When do we go?" I asked, the adrenalin shooting through my veins, I always get excited before we time travel.

"Tomorrow morning. We're going to Oklahoma, Tulsa to be exact."

"One problem."

"What's that?" Jimmy asked confused.

"I hate bugs, and tornados." I stated, and we both laughed.

-----------------------x-----------------------------x--------------------------------x-----------------------------

We packed our usual items. Money, guns, fighting implements, clothing, books, and everything we would need to survive the time we'd be in 1966.

We also changed our ages. I became 5'2'' and 16, looking the exact way I did when I was 16. I was only 22 now, but still. My hair was layered, up to my chin in the front, all the way down to the middle of my back at the back. It was light brown, with golden highlights. With my olive skin and hazel green eyes, I looked pretty good. My figure was in good shape too. I mean I wasn't some super model, gorgeous girl. But I wasn't exactly a hideous monster either.

Jimmy turned into a hot 18 year old. With his flaming red hair, and cute freckles all the girls would go ga-ga over him. Well I would anyway, but I have a thing for red heads, especially with blue eyes. He was about 5'9'', and skinny, but muscular at the same time.

"Looking good Jimbo," I smiled using the nickname I made for him.

He blushed like a little boy, "Don't look to bad yourself Jade."

I zipped up a biker jacket over my white muscle shirt and blue cuffed jeans. We were supposed to be greasers, what ever that would mean. Jimmy wore a ratty old t-shirt, worn in jeans, and a dingy pair of converses.

"So, how do I look?" I twirled around for my best friend Lynn to examine.

"Jade! Your supposed to be wearing poodle skirts and pink scarfs!"she exclaimed.

"No, that's the 50's!" we laughed, and then my boss, Mr. Hedge waddled over to us.

"You two ready?"

"Heck yea!" Jimmy exclaimed, as I looked at him with a strange look on my face.

Mr. Hedge handed us papers that had descriptions on who we had to look for, and our own life stories.

We stepped into the "time machine" and waited. It took about a half hour to reach our destinations.

"So my name is Madison Collins, I'm a high school student, and my GPA just dropped about 10 points! That's lovely!" I snorted. I was a straight A student, and still am, and they give me a B average! The nerve!!

"I'm Richie Collins, your big brother!. High school drop-out, and work at some place called the DX? What the hell is a DX?" Jimmy looked at me.

I shrugged.

-----------------------x-----------------------------x--------------------------------x-----------------------------

Finally we came to our stop. We stepped out onto a corner. It was as if we had only stopped into a grocery store. No one noticed we weren't there before. I felt so out of place as I looked at the other girls. Half were dressed in micro mini skirts, and bare midriff shirts...the prostitutes of the 60's. The other half in skirts and sweaters. And here I was looking like a biker girl.

Jimbo fit right in with one half of the boys, which I'm guessing are the greasers. I looked down at the paper and found our new home. It was a small house, right next to the house of one of the suspects, Ponyboy Curtis. As we were walking up the steps, a looked at the "Curtis" residence. I caught a quick glimpse of a boy in a brown leather jacket, with icy blue eyes, and shaggy blonde hair, lighting a cigarette.

He must of felt me staring and looked up. Instantly I looked away and blushed.

"We aren't even here for five minutes and your already looking at guys! Jeez _Madison_ can't you control your hormones?" Jimmy teased.

"Shut up! I'm a _teenager_ which is code for uncontrollable hormones," I giggled.

We walked into the house which was already decorated and furnished. We quickly settled into the place. Within two hours I was cooking dinner, and Jimmy was watching an old Mickey Mouse cartoon. To us it was a re-run we've seen so many times over, but to these people it was brand spanking new.

-----------------------x-----------------------------x--------------------------------x-----------------------------

Just as I set dinner on the table there was a knock on the door.

"Ja-Madison! Someone's at the door!" Jimmy yelled. Normally I would have told him to get his lazy ass up and get the door himself, but on all the tv shows the girls do everything, I think. So I reluctantly opened the door.

There were 3 guys standing in the door way, with big cheesy smiles on their faces that made me want to smack them. I recognized one of them, the smallest one, to be Ponyboy Curtis.

"...Hello, ! Madison Collins. " I stuttered, trying to remember my new name.

"Hi! We're your neighbors, Darrel, Sodapop, and Ponyboy Curtis." The largest one, or Darrel, introduced, and pointed to each one indicating who belonged to which name.

I smiled, "Pleasure to meet you boys. Come on in, I was just cooking." I opened the door wider. They each stepped in, and looked at Jimmy.

"That's my older brother Richie." I commented, and hit the chair so he would look up.

"Hi guys!" he exclaimed as if they were all old buddies. But that was our mission, to become their buddies.

-----------------------x-----------------------------x--------------------------------x-----------------------------

It was starting to get dark out and the Curtis's were still here. Jimmy had hit it off well with the oldest ones, and I befriended Ponyboy. It was easy, we talked about books and sensitive things. The poor kid though, if he was alive when I was a teen, he would have been called a fag and everything else. But I did like him, he didn't seem to have the qualities of a killer, and I dealt with some pretty shifty characters.

As the hours went on we soon met the other members of their "gang". Two-Bit Mathews, Steve Randle, Dallas Winston, and Johnny Cade. I instantly had remember Dallas to be the boy on the porch I saw earlier. I had blushed and went into the kitchen, trying desperately to contain myself.

I was in fact engaged, well back "home" I was. But to tell you the truth I wasn't to happy about it. The guy, Kyle, my fiancee and I had only dated a few months. I didn't really have the feelings for him, the way he did for I. In simpler terms I wasn't in love with him. And like almost every girl I dream of love. Of being loved by someone, and loving them. But also being the nice, sensitive fool, I said yes when he proposed two weeks ago.

But their was something about Dally that just drew me towards him. I admit, I've seen better looking guys, but not many that made my stomach to flip-flops by only hearing their voice. I was simply going mad. I hadn't felt like this since I had a crush on this boy, Ryan, in the 7th grade!

"Hi," I heard a smooth voice behind me. I jumped and screamed, and then as I turned realized it was Dally.

"Hi," I squeaked out and mentally kicked myself in the head. Yeah that's great Jade, make him think you're a freak!

"What are ya doin'?" he asked, and nodded his head to the kitchen sink.

"Just washing some dirty dishes," I answered as coolly as possible, no wonder I wasn't a "cool" kid in high school.

"Already? You've only been here for one day." Dallas leaned closer to me as he said this. I involuntarily leaned back also, then realized my hair was touching the soapy water.

"I know."

"So, need anyone to show you around?"

"I think I can manage," I slipped away from my spot just as his hips came into contact with mine. He stumbled slightly, but regained his balance, and looked at me, an expression of, satisfaction, and a sketchy smile etched on his face.

"Well in case you decide differently, my offer is always available." and with that he walked, coolly, out of the kitchen.

-----------------------x-----------------------------x--------------------------------x-----------------------------

So I hope you guys enjoyed, please review, tell me what you liked, disliked, and what I could improve on. And if you have any suggestion tell me! The more reviews the more quickly I'll update.


End file.
